


Watch Your Back

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those two had been troublemakers from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Back

“Dan’s coming into Austin next week,” Gavin said one evening over dinner with a goofy smile plastered across his face. Dan had been Gavin’s best friend since high school and had been part of the reason Gavin started hacking in the first place. Those two had been troublemakers from the start.

“Hash tag Dan the Man?” Ray asked excitedly. Gavin only nodded and the two ended up doing this stupid grin over the table that had Michael falling out of his chair in laughter.

Dan coming into Austin could mean something good, like hanging out with Gavin, or something bad, like the time he dragged Gavin back to England for a month because he needed his hacking abilities. Dan didn’t exactly run a gang like Geoff did, but he did have many rich people who depended on his ability to fuck shit up. Sometimes, that required two Brits.

The last time Dan had been in Austin, he had a sniper on his ass and Gavin didn’t exactly have time to catch up with him. Dan had always said it was easier to hide in a big, American city than a confusing British one. Gavin didn’t even know Dan had been in town until the whole thing blew over and Dan was already on his way back to England.

It didn’t sound like that was what this visit was, however. Considering how excitedly Gavin had been talking about it, this was more of a vacation than survival. It pretty much meant they wouldn’t see much of Gavin while Dan was there; the two of them would be having too much fun running around Austin to even think to invite anyone else. Not that Gavin’s boyfriends minded, though. It’s always a good thing when someone like them can have a bit of actual fun.

The best part about it is that there were no worries for Gavin’s safety. Dan was in the military and knew how to protect himself well enough. The boys were sat on the fence about what Dan’s military service meant to his operation.

Just as Gavin had said, Dan came into Austin the next week. It was a moody kind of Wednesday when he arrived but Gavin’s sort of bubbly energy when they tackled each other in the airport helped to lighten the mood a bit. In fact, the force of their impact kept either of them from falling over.

The two of them spent the night in Dan’s hotel room catching up and okay, maybe they were a teeny bit jealous. Gavin, however, paid the jealous no mind when he and Dan headed off to the hotel in a cab, already laughing at old, dumb inside jokes from years ago.

“So what have you been up to, Gavin? Nothing too dangerous?” Dan asked once they were out of the cab, voice kept at a carefully low volume while the two of them walked into the hotel.

“Well, it’s kind of hard to avoid danger when you’re dating the five most powerful criminals in Austin, but I’m still breathing,” Gavin responded nonchalantly, ignoring the concerned look Dan gave him.

“Oh? Then what has happened?” Dan asked, tone worried and protective. It was the same voice he used in high school whenever Gavin started hacking into the school computers.

“Ryan’s past started catching up with him; I nearly exploded because of that one. I got shot, kidnapped, etc. These things happen,” Gavin said, offering Dan a smile that was not returned as they headed into Dan’s hotel room.

“You know, normal people don’t face death nearly daily, Gavin. How can you even get into that much trouble sitting in a dark room all day?”

“Well, the time I got shot I wasn’t sitting in a dark room.”

“Not the point.”

“Dan it’s fine, honestly. I get into a lot less trouble than everyone else does, after all.”

“But you still get in trouble.”

“Dan, you sound like my mum. Can’t we drop it and talk about England instead?”

Their conversation went late into the dead of night, but it still didn’t drop the fact that Gavin had been in danger. Dan wasn’t about to drop that, every so often mentioning that maybe he should keep a better eye on himself. Gavin always responded to that remark with an eye roll before they’d go back to a conversation that had them in fits of giggling.

Keeping to history, the boys did not see much of Gavin at all over the next week, though they did get phone calls and pictures and texts. Gavin and Dan were certainly having fun and that was all fine and dandy, but the boys thought at least two breaks were in order.

Gavin ended up giving Dan a flash drive that would make his job easier before the other Brit left on the Wednesday of the following week. They had at least two new jokes and yet another photo album’s worth of photos, but of course the danger Gavin had been in had still rested at the back of Dan’s mind.

He addressed it with Geoff the day he left; the two had kind of just been casually talking for whatever reason when it got brought up. Geoff had only smiled gently at Dan’s use of threats; the man could ruin you if he wanted to after all. He had, however, agreed with Dan that Gavin was put in too much danger for a hacker.

“Keep an eye on my b, would you? Don’t let his head disconnect from his body or anything like that?” Dan had asked, although it was more of a statement than anything. Geoff had chuckled and nodded his head at Dan before the other boarded the plane to go back home.

“Yeah, don’t worry. We’ll keep a close eye on him,” Geoff insisted, waving Dan off to try and tell him he should hurry up to his plane. Gavin came and tackled Dan one last time before he left, however. It gave the two one last thing to laugh about before their next Skype call.


End file.
